


A GModder's Remnant

by Combine117



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combine117/pseuds/Combine117
Summary: A Gamer-fic, in which a GModder gets stranded on Remnant. Left to fend for himself in Mountain Glenn, he changes for the worst, apathetic to life and becoming a husk of what he once was. So when he is exposed to the lively Beacon Academy, how shall he adjust? Will he continue the path to carnage and bloodshed...or will he put aside his bitterness for a chance of happiness?
Relationships: OCxOC
Kudos: 2





	1. Character Intro

Hello there!

Info on the story:

\- This is a Gamer Fic, the power is GMod and the world is Remnant from RWBY

\- The GMod here is what I think a technologically advanced GMod will have, so that the player can have a fighting chance.

\- This is a remake of a previous story, RWBY's Mod.

\- Upload Schedule is inconsistent.

Please know that this is a character introduction. Next chapter will be the actual start of the story.

Anyhows, on to the story!

[----]

He knew it was probably time to go to bed, but he couldn't exactly shake off the nightmares or dreams he has been having, that and he couldn't find the need to sleep. He chalked the former up to just his homesickness, however it was getting worse. He decided to just screw it and did something he never thought of doing: writing a diary.

He wrote before, essays and short stories for his classes at the least, but he never thought of writing a diary. It served no purpose to him, and it might be a detriment with the secret he's holding. Yet, he did so anyway, because he knows sooner or later, he'll be found out.

Asking Ozpin for a simple notebook was, just like the item, very simple. Despite his skepticism when he first met the Headmaster, the latter batted no eye to his request, to his surprise. Maybe, just maybe, he could probably enjoy what this world offers.

He opens the notebook, looking at the first page. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, his friends wouldn't either. With a thought that ushered him to go on, he began writing. Hesitance controlled his hand he used to use confidently.

Dear Diary, never thought I'd be doing this but here I am. People say that this sort of thing helps with the predicament I'm in. Of course, I'm sure no one would ever think that their predicament would include getting transported into another world.

He sighs, a hot breath of anger escaping his mouth. He continues.

Well, atleast I wasn't hit by Truck-San, that would've been painful. Damn-

He paused, before erasing it. His mind, filled with anxiety, gave him thoughts he definitely preferred not having. After reassuring himself that it wouldn't be that bad and it was meant to be like this, he wrote the erased word back and continued from there.

Damn it, I'm running out of things to write. Maybe I should start with how I got here, that'll work, right?

That went better than he expected.

He leans back on his chair, looking up at the ceiling of the room so generously given to him by Ozpin, before going back on his diary to continue writing.

-14 Hours Before Insertion-

A young man stood behind an oven, cooking a pair of eggs. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, grey sweatpants and a pair of black socks. His hair was brown and short, paired with eyes of the same but darker color, and a youthful face that would probably make people mistake him for being younger than what he actually is.

His eyes occasionally peeked at the living room, where a TV sat with the News playing. A reporter did his job as the people behind him did theirs, which was just mind their business.

"There had been reports of people going missing over the course of the month."

After checking if the food will be fine, he turned his head at the TV screen.

"Authorities point to the fact that it was someone who took them, however they weren't sure as sometimes it looked like the people being taken were just gone without a trace."

He directed his attention back to the food, feeling a bit anxious.

"If you have seen signs of any potential kidnappings, please contact your local police force immediately."

A loud siren belonging to a Police cruiser suddenly made its presence known, making him jump at the loud noise. The source quickly drove by the street, with the man catching a glimpse of it behind the TV. He exhaled exasperatedly at the suddenness of the sound, before going back to the eggs on the pan.

A few minutes later, the eggs were finished and he placed them on a plate and to the table. He yawned, noticing that an ad was playing on the TV before turning it off with a remote. Just as he was about to sit down on one of the couches, he heard the door bell ring. He made his way to the door and opened it.

He saw a delivery van drive away just as he pulled the door.

The man looked down, he saw a small cardboard box at the doormat. He picked it up and closed the door behind him as he went back to the couch he was going to sit at. He laid the box on his lap, his eyes watching for anything that'll compromise this box's legitimacy. After a few moments of checking, he concluded that this box wasn't a prank set up by someone. It was from a tech-savvy company and apparently his job managed to garner an attention from it.

He laid the box at the coffee table infront of him, before leaving the room and coming back with a pair of scissors. After a moment of cutting up the tape, he opened up the box.

The package had a small black cube-like device that had multiples lines running across its surface. The lines had no identifiable pattern, behaving like veins that pulsate between a divine light gold and a chaotic dark purple. The device also had a hexagonal hole that bore into the cube's center. Next to the device was a hexagonal-shaped tube that had the same vein-like patterns around it.

The man raised a brow at the cube and the tube, looking back and forth between the two. He got ahold of the tube and stared intently at the hole the cube had. Thoughts ran rampant in his mind as he continuously looked at the two objects infront of him, wondering what he should do. He knows he could fit the tube into the box, but of course the question would obviously be:

What happens next?

While it wasn't rare for him to receive random gifts from random or known companies, the device looked unnervingly simple to use. It felt like a choice he has to make, and that was what made him stop in the first place. Can he tap out of this? How would this affect him? Is this some assassination attempt by someone?

If it was, then it was working. Curiosity kills the cat, but it wouldn't have been made a popular quote if it wasn't right. And now, that thought about an assassination plagued his mind, which made him do something irrational.

He lets out a sigh, before slowly sliding tube into the hole. After a sound of something clicking, he threw it away as fast as he could, the device hitting against the far wall. He found himself behind the couch for cover, peeking over the top to gaze at the fallen cube. It still pulsates its colors, and no other sounds were made from it.

He just done it, he did the thing. What now? Did he doom himself, or something?

When he straightened up to walk around to couch and grab the device again, a door opening caught his attention. He looked to his left and saw someone at the door with a bike. The someone was a teenage girl, wearing a grey shirt, navy blue shorts, white calf-high socks, and black sneakers. A light-brown jacket was folded on her right forearm, she had probably taken it off because of the sudden temperature rise.

His mind immediately recognized her as his sister, who for some reason looked troubled. It was concerning because instead of masking it with a positive attitude, she wasn't doing anything to hide it. It was like something affected her so much that she didn't even think about other things, like her habit of announcing her arrival everytime she arrived.

He spoke up, because she clearly wasn't going to. "Is everything alright?"

She yelped in surprise, almost losing her footing before recovering. Her light brown eyes failing to look straight at him, another reason for concern. "Y-yeah, everything's alright."

One eyebrow lifted and a frown he got from his parents crossed his face. "Really? Because it doesn't look like it."

He saw her mouth trying to articulate a response, before it ceased and instead she released a heavy sigh. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"I've been trained in the arts of 'finding out what's wrong with people' by our parents, of course you can't hide this from me." He replied sternly, before sitting on the top of the couch and continuing with a more softer tone. "What happened?"

She rested her bike on a wall opposite of where he was facing, and held her jacket close. "Did...did you know about the recent kidnappings?"

His mind instantly now knew she was worried, and she had the right to be. "Yes, I do. Are you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried. Anytime now, they might hit us." She leans against a wall, looking at the door intently.

She was worried and paranoid, that was fine because he was as well. He is always the one who's paranoid. However, her sister's state was concerning, since she was the one who talked him out of paranoia. Now, the roles switched.

He made his way over to her and laid a hand on his sister's shoulder, assuring her with a warm smile. "You know, Sylvie. You shouldn't be so paranoid, it's worrying me."

Sylvie stared back at him, a bit confused. He continues. "We have sensors that'll detect trespassers when they try to break in, and how do you know if they'll even come here? We aren't exactly noteworthy." He walks to a nearby cabinet, opening it. "And besides."

He draws a longsword, hefting it on his shoulder. "I'm sure they wouldn't try."

His sister was dumbfounded, then she giggles. "You are such a boomer, Avery."

"Hmph, I'd like a little bit more of style, alright?" Avery placed the historical weapon back on the cabinet. "And I'm not a boomer, I have a rifle somewhere and I'll use that first."

Smiling, she walks away and ran a hand through her short black hair. "Whatever you say, brother. I'm going to take a shower now."

Avery smiled back, locking the cabinet. When he heard her door close, his brows furrowed in thought and he looked back at the cube that sat near the TV. Narrowing his eyes, he walks over to it and grabs it. It still looked relatively unchanged. He sighed, then made his way to his room.

-Ten Minutes Before Insertion-

It had gotten unnaturally chilly when night fell, and he seemed to be the only one who noticed. In noon, his friends were actually confused as to why he had gotten a jacket and wasn't even bothered by the heat. They insisted he had a cold, but he insisted back that he was fine. He was right, he didn't feel sick at all. Avery was just cold.

His sister seemed to be the complete opposite. Amusingly, she felt like she radiates warmth and due to that was even more bothered by the heat. She complained about leaving her friends early due to the weather suddenly getting hotter. He had turned on the AC for her comfort, and he was left to deal with his freezing problem.

And the cube stopped glowing.

When Avery arrived back at his house from a freezing trip, he noticed that it has stopped glowing its colors. It was like it's energy was gone, which meant something. Was the cube an experimental device from its company? What does it mean? Sadly, he can't get his answers from anyone, the company refused to answer his calls and his friends don't know either.

He got his phone and let out a shivering breath, the cold will be the end of him any second now. Avery went through the lists of people he could call, before he settled on 'Dad'. He smiled fondly, then hovered his thumb over it.

A terrified shriek came from his sister's bedroom.

Avery swiftly scrolled to the number '911' in instinct and ran out of his room. When he neared her bedroom, he felt like it was a 100 degrees or more when he approached the door. Just when he tried to open the door, his sister bursted out of it and the hallway they were in got hotter.

And just when it couldn't get worse, the vein-like lines that used to glow on the cube were on her, glowing a bright light gold. She bumped into him, and the air around them burned.

He staggered backwards away from her and leaned against the wall. "Sylvie!"

At the sound of her name, she looked up and saw her brother. "Avery!"

He approached his younger sibling and grabbed her shoulders despite the rising temperature. "What the fuck happened?! Are you okay?!"

She shook her head vigorously as her eyes widened in fright. "I don't know! I was just reading and these...lines just appeared!"

Avery looked at her, seeing that her arms, legs, and her neck were covered in the vein-like patterns. "Avery?"

He withdrew the hand that held his phone and did a quick phone call directed at the local hospital. He then pocketed his phone and sat a silently whimpering Sylvie down on the floor, crouching beside her. "Look, I called the hospital, they'll be here shortly. I just want you to calm down for a bit, alright?"

She nods nervously and looked up at him with a small smile. Then she backs off with a terrified shout and a point towards his arms. "Avery!"

"What?" He gazes upon his arms, seeing the same vein-like lines on it. It drew in all nearby light and glowed a dark purple. "Whoa, shit!"

He bumped against the opposite wall, staring at his hands. Her sister called out his name again. "Avery!"

Her brother shakes his head, then went back to her side. Dumbfounded, he said. "Do they have enough space for the two of us?"

She grabbed his arm and starts shaking it, whimpering. Avery wraps his arms around her, ignoring the abnormal amounts of heat. "It's okay, it's okay. Just calm down, it'll be fine once the ambulance arrives."

Sylvie pulled away, her eyes filled with tears. Through her quivering mouth, she attempted a sentence.

She never got to say it.

With a bright flash of light, she disappeared. Where there was his biggest responsibility given to him by his parents, laid nothing but the cold air and tear drops.

His hand grazed the ground where she was. Almost silently, he called out to no one. "Sylvie?"

He looked at his hands, the lines glowed brighter now.

Without a single word, he was gone.

[-----]

Watch out my reader bois, this guy is going to be a lot more edgy and you all are going to cut yourselves with it.

But don't worry, he won't be gloomy for too long, that's unhealthy. He'll learn his lesson after some murder sprees, and possibly an attempt at suicide.

Well, hopefully you all enjoyed this, and I'll see you!


	2. Get Up and Try Again

He didn't know how long he was kneeling down, and he didn't bother processing it.

A cold wind blew past him, bringing him out of his stupor and made him give the place around him a curious look. He was in an old and dilapidated room, It was dark, but the moonlight from the windows managed to illuminate the room, and a part of the room's ceiling had caved in and allowed moonlight to spill through.

"Sylvie?" Avery remembered abruptly as he stood up, intent on finding her. Then, he felt a small weight on his left forearm. He turned his head to the appendage.

First, he noticed that his hands still had the lines running through them, although they were glowing cyan. Second, he had a forearm-mounted device on his left. He gave his hands a feel, then drew back in surprise as he felt his own skin. He noted that the lines were more tattoos than actual veins, which was burned into his mind when he first saw it.

Avery narrowed his eyes at the foreign device on his forearm. It reminded him of Halo Reach's TACPAD wrist attachment, but the screen was wider and it looked like it could be removed. His eyes widened at an all-too familiar emblem on the side. It was a white lowercase 'g' surrounded by a cyan background which was encased in a smooth-edged box.

To be specific, it was the Garry's Mod's emblem.

"What. In the fuck?" Avery said slowly, before bringing up the device to chest level to look at the screen.

It had GMod's menu screen, with the background changing and all that, but the options were limited. It only showed: Spawnmenu, Context Menu, Workshop, Console, Inventory, Settings and Help on the display, the first six were apparently locked if the padlock symbol beside them was any indication. He brought his right arm to try and tap at the 'Help' option.

But that seemed to be a shout of bad luck, because suddenly Avery heard a predatory growl from somewhere above him.

He withdrew his hand in fear, looking around for somewhere to hide, his eyes catching something shining under the moonlight. It was his longsword laying on the ground beside the rubble, he quickly made his way over to it in desperation. However, it seemed Avery had somehow gained too much momentum and that caused him to abruptly stop and consequently slip with a yelp.

He landed on his bottom, and right next to the sword. Avery grabbed the hilt and jumped to his feet, assuming an Ox stance with the weapon. He breathed heavily, sweating as he looked at the walls to his sides as if they would explode and reveal the source of the growl. He spied the hole in the ceiling, focusing on hearing any type of sounds that were around him.

Silence met his ears, so he closed his eyes and calmed himself down by breathing slowly. Now, he tried again, this time hearing the howling wind outside the room and the sound of fur rustling, and feet against cement. It was above him, and there were many.

The sudden sounds startled him to jump back in fear. Unfortunately, when he dropped his guard, the source of the growls dropped down from the hole.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. It looked like those one of those werewolves, except if they looked like they were made from fear itself. Its black fur made most of the its towering figure, yet it only seemed to show off more of the bony protrusions and the mask it wore. The mask resembled a more angular wolf's head, and its teeth is something Avery didn't want to see. The claws and the protrusions don't help either.

He assumed an Over the Roof stance, quivering as the beast growls. He turned his head to the right to look behind him and saw an exit out of the room. The wolf started to stalk towards him, causing Avery took a step back for every step forward it took. He nervously looked past the giant wolf's shoulder and saw two more of its kind jump down from the hole, except they looked smaller and less armored.

That was his que to run, and he did. Although, he did bumped against the exit's frame due to the jarring momentum he gained from running, but nevertheless managed to run out of the room. The hallway was dark, but managed to give him some light through the sparse windows, showing an exit that leaked light near the end of the hallway. Avery heard a distant howl amidst his frantic steps, ushering him to go faster.

He stops near the exit, but loses balance and collides with a wall. He recovers quickly and sprints out of the door. When he did, Avery's eyes couldn't believe what he just saw, it looked too...unreal...and somewhat familiar.

The moon was broken in the night sky, pieces of it still floating beside it.

He wasn't sure if he went to the future or he's in another world. Avery shook his head. Of course he is in another world, he knows where he is. That moon is a big identifier.

Why is he in this world? More importantly, who in the right mind would send people with no support in this monster-infested place?!

He didn't have any other screaming thoughts until something landed behind him, something twice his size. Quite normally, he ran away without looking. Avery looked around while he was sprinting away, seeing nothing but destroyed buildings and some black shapes. Turning his head to look behind him reveals the beast from earlier with its group of twelve.

"I can't run forever, I'll catch the attention of every monster in this city." He says to himself under his breath. He had no idea why he was talking to himself, must be the stress.

He remembered those black wolves, those were Beowolves, and they were part of the Grimm. Grimm were attracted to emotions, no wait, negative emotions because if they were attracted to all emotions then the world would have gone to shit. Avery turns a corner, this time skidding across the pavement instead of tumbling down.

A gigantic elephant Grimm stared down at him.

"Oh shit!" He quickly ran back where he came from, the Goliath hot on his tail now. "Why?!"

He was lucky that his speed was so janky because he would've died where he stood at the room he started in, and in the situation he was currently left to deal with.

The Beowolf pack blocked his escape, and the Goliath was about to stampede him. Is this the end?

Crushed or mauled? He felt like he had a choice to make.

Well, it didn't matter, he told himself, because a shadow casted over him

The foot of a humongous elephant was the last thing he felt before he blacked out.

-Reawaken-

Death didn't come for him.

Avery awoke sweating as a cold wind blew over him, looking around frantically when he sat up. He was in the old room again, this time without the monstrous werewolves growling from above him.

"What...just...happened?" He breathed out, feeling numb and disjointed. "Why am I here?"

He attempted to stand up, staggering slightly as he tries to regain the feeling of cohesion with his limbs. Avery settled to lean against the wall behind him, slowly sliding down to sit on the ground.

He repeated to himself with a whisper. "What happened?"

He spied the device on his left forearm, seeing the emblem on the side. "Did I just...come back?"

"That's...really, really...uncomfortable." It was, the feeling of death still lingered in him.

Glancing at his surroundings, he swiftly pressed the 'Help' option in the screen. He needed to know how to unlock the other options so that he could be better prepared, and once he is, he'll go find his sister.

If she isn't dead.

"No, no. She's alive...she's alive." His mind pleaded to himself, looking at the screen. "Why do I even need to go to 'Help'? That's a bit annoying."

"Welcome, user, to the Tactical Spawn Menu brought to you by the Brothers." A female text-to-speech voice came out from the device.

The Brothers? Yep, he was in Remnant. Also, Tactical Spawn Menu? What a peculiar name.

"Due to the current user's prior knowledge, we shall go straight to testing." Before he could call out the first part, the screen changed into the GMod Spawnmenu. "Please spawn something of your choice."

Avery stood up, pressing on the tab that said 'Weapons'. The menu brought him to it, and he tapped the icon belonging to the AR2. The lines on his hand as well as the device's insides glowed cyan as the AR2 materialized on his hand in a series of cyan pixels, startling Avery. When he gathered himself, he admired the weapon's design, surprised at how real it felt just from the weight.

He smiled, looking bloodthirsty. "Oh, yes."

The voice came back. "Task successful. All systems are in nominal conditions, enjoy your stay." Avery's eyes widened at last part, before growling.

"'Enjoy your stay'. Oh yes, I'm definitely going to enjoy my stay in this hellhole of a planet!" He shouted at the voice, who stayed silent.

He sighed angrily, before dropping his AR2 and going back to the Spawnmenu. He went to 'Entities' and spawned some Suit batteries. "That Goliath might still be there, so I'll need all the protection if it is." He said to himself.

But when they appeared, Avery didn't actually know what to do with them. He tried touching them, it didn't work. Utterly confused, he went back to the Spawnmenu. After some repeated glancing back and forth between tabs, he realized that he needed the HEV suit. Chastising himself, he spawned the suit in.

The suit may be a little too big for him, he noticed, but he may be wrong. He wonders if he has to put it on manually as he reached for it. He got his answer when he grabbed it, and almost instantly did the suit appear on him. Avery brought his gloved hands into his view, seeing every satisfying amount of detail in it.

"You're right, Kleiner. This suit does fit me like a glove." Doing an all-knowing grin, which comically dropped when he saw the TSM (Tactical Spawn Menu) on his forearm. "Well...at least the glove parts do."

Avery poked at one of the batteries on the ground, a pickup sound accompanied the battery disappearing in a cluster of cyan pixels. He did the same to the other items, until he couldn't anymore. He went through the context menu and removed it manually, annoyed at the extra steps.

He looked down, confused as to where his AR2 had gone. "Uh...where'd it go?"

"It must be in...here." Avery tapped the 'Inventory' button, bringing up the weapon selection screen. He went to the third tab, which revealed the AR2's icon. He pressed, and the gun reappeared in his hand. He backed out of the inventory and back into the Spawnmenu to give him some ammo alongside the AR2's alt-fire ammo.

He sighed. "If only I didn't have to go through this."

Shortly after he said that, he began walking out of the building, adapting to the sudden rise of speed to his strides. This time since he wasn't being chased by Grimm, he opted for a more silent approach, going through ruined buildings and ducking out of sight when he heard something.

He was making his way back to where he died. Why? He had atleast two coherent reasons. One was for his sanity, he's going to check if he legitimately died. Two was for having something that'll remind him of his home amidst the foreign lands. He peeked around the corner, smelling a something horrid. Avery covered his nose as he spotted his sword in the middle of the road.

As he got closer, he saw five shapes on the ground with something splattered in the middle of it.

His mind, still preoccupied with the smell, couldn't process what he just saw a few feet away from the longsword.

And when he did, he expended all his stomach's contents into the ground next to him.

It was his corpse, the entire torso was just a bloody pancake, and his head...oh god, his head.

Not one to sleep with nightmares, Avery grabbed the sword and ran away from the scene, breathing heavily.

Probably scarred for life, he suddenly felt the TSM vibrate, making him jump in fear. "Fuck me, why do you do that."

"New tool of destruction has been added to the Spawnmenu." The monotone voice said.

Avery checked the Spawmenu, seeing the icon depicting his view on the sword in the 'Weapons' tab. He swallowed his breath and nodded. "Alright, that's done...that's done..."

"Alright. Sylvie, you better be alive because your big brother's going to find you." He announced with a determined tone.

He took a step forward. A large screech entered his ears.

He looked back, a huge talon coming into view.

He tried to run, but he couldn't even feel his legs. Red liquid splashed on him, staining his shirt.

He gazed up at the sky, seeing a large beak going for his head.

-Reawaken-

Scared breathing and whimpers escaped his mouth as he slowly receded to a fetal position.

Then, he got silent, shaking slightly.

"I hate this planet, I fucking hate it." Snarling, he stood back up with quivering legs, his eyes were red as he blinked away hot tears. He tapped and swiped at his forearm-mounted device, using a little too much force.

A griffon-like Grimm landed into the rubble from the opening on the ceiling, screeching at him. He looked at it, grinning evilly as a shotgun appeared on his hands. It leaped at him, claws ready to sink into its prey. He pulled the trigger, blowing off one of its front legs, then sidestepped.

It fell on the ground on its side, shrieking. It got louder as he unloaded another shot to its remaining front limb. He got a Crossbow and some ammo, then proceeded to pin down the Grimm, shooting at its moving limbs. It screamed pitifully, making him smile even more.

He suddenly giggled, before breaking into an insane laughter.

"Oh, Salem~" He sang in the midst of his laughter, staring right at the Griffon's eyes. "You just did a bad thing."

"I'll be out for your blood too, you hear me?"

"I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER."

With a pull of a trigger, the room got silent.


	3. Figuring Things Out

Avery looked at the disintegrating Grimm, still smiling.

He just threatened someone who's immortal, and has magic.

This will be like the time where he challenged a Vindictus raid boss. It will definitely not go well, but he'll keep on trying. Although, he knew Salem probably wouldn't be very disturbed by someone who just killed one Grimm, even if he was basically immortal. Another reason why she wouldn't be afraid was the fact he died to two of her Grimm, in a way that'll tell her that he's just a commoner given some special power.

And she would be right, but once he gets the hang of this odd situation, he'll be unstoppable.

'...who am I kidding, people here are nuts, I need to work harder if I would even stand a chance against these crackheads.' His flashbacks to fighting Team RWBY in VJ NPC forms coming to him. He laughs, before deadpanning. "...I'm going to die so much."

"Wait!" A thought reached him and he swiped through the TSM's menu, checking the NPCs tab in the Spawnmenu.

He spawned a Combine Elite, but he realized something. He did not see any indications of addons installed, so if he's right the soldier would start shooting him.

"Waitwaitwaitholdupdon'tfuckingshootIforgettodoathingaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." He quickly sputtered out, coming off as gibberish.

The elite just stood there, unperturbed by its spawner's reaction. Avery raised a brow, before slowly approaching it. After a few steps, he waved at it. "Uh...hi?"

It continued staring at him, its single red eye intimidating him a bit. "Okay, enough dude. Why don't you...back off and...stuff."

As if on command, it stopped and took a step backwards, idly looking around. Avery held his chin in thought, then pointed at the wall to his right. "Hm...how about you...shoot tha-"

The elite cut him off by doing exactly what he was going to tell it to do, shooting at the wall he was pointing at. Caught off guard, Avery jumped back and hit the wall behind him. He sighed, walking over to the elite to pat its shoulder. At least the Brothers knew that he can't survive off of Vortigaunts and Rebels.

"...good job. Why don't you follow me so I can spawn some friends for you?" Avery starts walking out, hearing the NPC's footsteps behind him.

In the hallway, Avery prepares to spawn something from the 'Aliens and Zombies' section. Once he exited out he looked back, the elite had gotten more tense and started gazing at its surroundings.

"Keep watch." He ordered, spawning a headcrab. It seemed to hiss at him like some cat, trying to look menacing by extending out its front limbs.

Avery knelt down and got ahold of its front limbs, waving them around.

"Aww. Aren't you aggressive?" He giggled, before releasing his grip.

It hissed again, but not towards him. The parasite was facing the building behind him.

He went through the context menu and removed it, spawning three more Elites and two Shotgunners. He played it safe and small for now, he didn't exactly want to be noticeable just yet. Avery also wanted to know what the NPCs are capable of before he used them against the Grimm. Speaking of Grimm, they seemed to be nearby since the NPCs were constantly turning an eye at the buildings around them.

Avery gave himself an AR2, standing up from his position. He took a deep breath and focused on the nearby sounds. He picked up the sound of heavy footsteps, and it seemed a soldier caught on judging by the sharp movement of equipment.

"Hostile identified." A Shotgunner announced through its vocoder, and a blast from its shotgun followed.

He opened his eyes, seeing its brethren firing upon an Ursa that appeared to have come from the corner of the . With the amount of fire going upon it, Avery didn't feel the need to raise his weapon. The Ursa fell over with its arm and a huge chunk of its body missing, disintegrating almost immediately after it hit the ground.

A second Ursa barreled through the smoke, roaring at the group. Avery fired first, aiming right at its head. The pulse rounds ate away its bone armor, boring their way through the bear's head. After expending all of his ammo, the Ursa fell over, breathing with the new gaping hole in its head.

'Hmm...gun recoil feels the same and the bullets seemed to hit the target as soon as I held the trigger. Conclusion: This gun is hitscan, and I can probably work with this if I stop getting unnerved by the 'realness'.' Avery thought, staring down at the alien rifle before gazing around him.

"Am I safe..?" He whispered to himself. The Elite next to him acknowledged the barely audible question, looking away to focus on the surroundings.

After a few moments, it looked back at him and the unexpected response took its creator off guard. "Affirmative, no hostile intent detected."

"...Okay, I guess those enhancements DO help you." Avery mused, calming himself by taking deep breaths.

His eyes wandered for a while, looking at the various mountain tops he could barely see. "...I wonder where's Kevin at?"

He shook his head immediately after, whispering to himself. "No, I shouldn't do it just yet. That'll cause too much attention...and I'll get my ass kicked."

Avery sighed, rolling his shoulders. "One step at a time, Avery. I guess I can start by clearing Mountain Glenn of Grimm..."

"Then...maybe then I can start finding Sylvie, she might be around here somewhere. I can't go around dying again, that'll give her a heart attack." The cold memories of his deaths coming back, prompting him to cross his arms as if he was freezing.

He looked down at the ground, the cold wind washing over him. "...will I even find her?"

Growling, he took the thought out of his mind whilst rubbing his eyes, seeing the cyan lines leaking from his shirt sleeve. He remembered something, just before he got to Remnant. These lines were dark purple, and after some thinking, they were the same color as the God of Darkness. He sighed again, realizing the predicament he was in.

"...is this foreshadowing? Or is it just a given role?" He frowned, placing a hand on his temple. 'I'm probably one of those self-insert dudes from some fanfic. Given some weird power, then told to deal with the world's problems.'

He grumbled, annoyed at the theory he just made. "Could've given it to some homeless guy, they would appreciate this more than I do."

"User, I suggest retreating to shelter to hunker down." The Elite spoke up again, reminding him of the dangers of staying out in the open.

Taking its advice, Avery began to order his little group to go back inside the newly-dubbed, by him, 'Spawn Building', wondering to himself if he could set an original spawn. His predicament requires more thinking, and the NPCs were smart enough to know that staying outdoors was a bad idea.

He brought his TSM up, spawning another group consisting of four elites and two shotgunners. After ordering the two groups to cover any possible entrance, he sat against the wall, giving himself his longsword.

He gazed over the flat of its blade, eyes widening at his reflection.

Avery sighed, for the third time in a row, feeling a migraine forming in his head. His hair was black, his eyes glowed cyan, and he looked like he was younger, more so than before he got transported.

"I was actually isekai'd, great." He held his head, scratching the black hair that definitely did not belong there. 'I would actually enjoy this if it weren't for the fact I was in Mountain Glenn, and my disoriented mind is being taken advantage of by the hundreds of Grimm here.'

A multitude of pulse bursts and shotgun blasts interrupted his rant, as well as some howls and roars. In response, Avery spawned in two more squads of Elites and Shotgunners, sending them to their brothers. 'I need to calm down, the Grimm will continue coming if I'm too negative.'

After a few deep breaths, he used his TSM to do a quick check on what he has.

Avery took note of the weapons and items. He had his go-to AR2 and Shotgun combo, and their damage seemed to be buffed to 'realistic', or atleast decent, standards. He hadn't tried the other weapons, but he was sure they have the same buff applied to them. HEV suit was required for batteries, probably also medical supplies, to work.

Then he went over to the NPCs. They were very intriguing as they felt more...'alive' than he initially thought, if the advice he gotten from the Elite was any indication. Avery theorized that all the NPCs in his disposal were friendly to him, since the headcrab didn't threaten to chew his head off and the Combine weren't trying to give him a verdict.

He hadn't tried the Vehicles, but he hoped they were easy to use. He could probably use the weld tool and the various other tools to make a flying vehicle, however that may have to wait alongside the other things he's gonna test since the commotion going on outside was STILL happening.

Avery stood up, holding a Toolgun with an annoyed look. He spawned another squad, identical to ones he spawned before, next to him, then ushered them out the exit whilst switching to his AR2. When he exited the building, there was at least 30 or so Grimm outside alongside with some freshly disintegrating corpses.

The Elites fought as if one attack from a Grimm was a guaranteed death, keeping their distance while doing quick, almost superhuman, dodges to regain their range advantage. The shotgunners filled in the gap when close-ranged support was needed, blasting Grimm with their semi-automatic shotguns.

They weren't perfect, judging by the squad that has lost all but one member. A Combine Elite holding a bloodied shotgun stood amongst three Beowolves, an Alpha Beowolf, the corpses of its squad members, and some disintegrating Grimm bodies.

Avery wasn't focused on the other Grimm around him since they were taken care of by the other three squads, instead he studied the white-clad survivor.

The Elite sidestepped a pounce from a beowolf whilst blowing off its head when it landed. It ducked as a black muscular claw just barely scratched its back, retaliating with a blast to its snarling mouth. The jawless skull of the Grimm flew back as its body fell forward, causing the Elite to back away.

The last Beowolf howled at the synth, rushing forward. The Elite danced around its attacks, although it wasn't for show as the Grimm was throwing it's dangerous arms around in hopes of hitting the white-clad soldier. With surprising strength, the Elite broke its attacker's wrist, using the butt of its weapon, just as the appendage passed by the synth.

A sickening crunch of bones breaking accompanied a pained howl, ending abruptly when the Elite unloaded buckshot on its face. The body fell backwards at the feet of its leader, who snarled challengingly at the lone soldier. The Elite responded with pointing the barrel at its head.

The two didn't get to do anything as a volley from 12 AR2s tore the Alpha apart, leaving the corpse a mess of black chunks. The survivor looked back, seeing its brethren in a firing line with its creator in the middle.

Avery shot the Elite a sympathetic look, before looking at the broken moon.

It was beautiful sight in the animation, but it felt more authentic in person. This world may be cool, but it was literally a world where humanity was threatened by extinction.

RWBY was dark, and Avery just realized this.


	4. Avery's Birthday Gift

(~Flashback~)

"Avery?" Sylvie spoke up from the dining table.

"Yeah, sis?" He stopped washing the dishes, turning off the faucet as he faced his sister.

"Will mom and dad come home for your birthday?" His eyes grew heavy, but he shook it off.

"Dad probably will, but mom is too busy with her job overseas." He went back to dishwashing after saying that, turning the faucet back on.

"Oh..." Sylvie looked at the pot of flowers sitting at the middle of the table, one of them wilting. "The usual?"

"Don't put it against her." He said in a forlorn tone. "Too many people need help, and it is her job to make sure they get it."

"Still sucks that she can't come over." She leaned back on the chair, yawning.

Avery nodded in agreement without looking at her. "Mhm..."

-A Day After Insertion-

Avery opened his eyes, turning his head to the right. He was greeted with the sight of a grey wall belonging to the Spawn Building.

'Right, I'm in Remnant.' He thought as a wave of feeling washed over him. 'And here I am thinking this was all a dream.'

He groaned, his eyes still yearning to be closed and his cold body protested to every movement he took. Those effects should be expected when you sleep on concrete ground with absolutely nothing but the clothes that hang on to you.

'It was supposed to be my birthday today.' Avery realized, trying to regain a feeling of cohesiveness with his body. 'This is a shit gift, thanks Brothers.'

Standing up, he did some stretching and simple exercises. The windows and the caved in ceiling leaked in sunlight from the outside. After a while, he assumed an Ox stance with a Longsword he just spawned. He did a few test swings, feeling a rush of air passing over him with each swing.

Avery sighed, his left hand gripping the sword in reverse and settling it against his hip. He heard heavy footsteps coming from the door, it belonged to the Elite from last night. It took him awhile to notice, but there was faint traces of blood on its face or helmet, as if someone dragged a bloodied hand across it.

The Elite was also still using the shotgun, dried blood still clinging to it.

"Good morning." He greeted, unaware of how monotous it sounded due to doing it for a long time. "We have a big day ahead of us, so get everyone ready."

It simply nodded before disappearing out of sight, presumably to the outside. Avery opened up the TSM, going over to the NPCs tab of the Spawnmenu. Remembering how many squads were still alive, he spawned three Combine Ordinals each accompanied by a Suppressor and a Charger. He sent them with the orders to support the leftover squads, following them out of the building when they began to run out.

Avery covered his eyes from the lens flare- wait, no that was just the Sun being the Sun. After having his eyes adjust to the sudden intake of light, he breathed in the morning breeze that passed him.

Mountain Glenn suprisingly had the 'serene abandoned city from the past' vibe pinned down when there was no creatures of destruction ready to get his ass, if only he had a camera...

'Wait.' Avery dropped his sword, which disappeared in a burst of cyan pixels when it hit the ground, and got to the TSM. He saw the icon belonging to the 'Camera' weapon and his eyes lit up, pressing the icon. The camera materialized on his right hand, ready for use.

He took the picture, and his TSM beeped. The screen revealed the picture he took and an option to print it out was there, also saying that the screenshot data was kept in the Settings. Avery decided to decline the option for the time being, already satisfied with the captured photo.

Humming contentedly, he turned to the defensive line the squad had made. A few disintegrating corpses laid out on the road, some of their body parts a few meters away from them.

"Alright." Some of the closest NPCs, including the Elite with the shotgun, turned to him. "Let's get this done."

He walked down the street and the NPCs followed, some doing idle checkups and chatters about potential enemy movement. Suddenly, he heard the sound of an AR2 firing, then a loud screech. Just as Avery looked back with his sword ready, he saw the rest of his group fire away at some poor Nevermore who tried to attack.

Needless to say, two dozens or so pulse weapons firing away at the Grimm was more than enough to tear it apart. Small clumps of Grimm flesh fell down like black snow, disappearing before it hit the ground.

'Talk about overkill.' He thought, holding out his hand in a half-hearted attempt to catch the ashes. 'I wonder what Striders are like.'

His line of thinking was interrupted when the hail of gunfire erupted again. Beowolves, Creeps and other small Grimm had ambushed his group, leaping from rooftops and going through alleyways. Avery was just about to help until he saw how badly the Grimm were getting slaughtered, his sliver of pride annoyed at their effectiveness.

'...if they were to rebel against their creators AKA me, then I would not stand a chance.' He looked at an Elite baiting a few Grimm to expose their backside for its teammates to shoot them down.

Avery sighed, looking at a Charger completely obliterating a Beowolf's head with its shotgun. 'Good reminder to train, RWBY characters out to kill will absolutely wipe the floor with me.'

He stared at the carnage currently being done, then started thinking again.

'I can't train with them destroying every Grimm in sight, I could just tell to them to stop but I don't like them idling...hm, I guess it's time to ready the stone that'll kill two birds.' He rigged his Toolgun to spawn Combine Elites through the TSM, staying at the NPC tab of the menu.

After getting back his Longsword, he waited for the group to finish up the remaining Grimm. Once that was done, he told the group to go back to the Spawn Building and clear its surrounding area of Grimm, atleast two or three blocks. To support them, he spawned two more squads, along with two packs of Hunter Synths.

Avery picked out the Elite holding the bloodied shotgun to come with him, feeling like he's that one NPC that decides to be independent.

"Okay." He spoke up as the group walked away from view, the morning breeze making its presence known. "This training session may be a bit too harsh and utterly life-threatening, but we have to train ourselves somehow."

The Elite didn't say anything, it did nod though. Avery shrugged, then walked down a random street with his NPC following him.

Aside from the rough sounds of the Elite's boots and his own breathing, he didn't seem to hear anything. It also seemed to amplify the fact that he was alone and lost in a world that threatened his physical and mental well-being. Sure, he had his NPCs, but they felt like robots and the Elite next to him is just screaming Terminator vibes. Avery hoped that it was the good one. A disgusting stench was picked up by his nostrils, and he moved to cover it.

He recognized that smell.

After steering away from the path, he found the source.

Yep, it was his corpse. Well, corpses.

Aside from the one that got pancaked, the other was one that got diagonally ripped off from the right side of the hip to the left shoulder. His ribs stuck out from his chest, blood leaking from the wounds. His face was caved in, looking like the Nevermore took a whole peck at his head.

Why was he even looking at it in detail?! Avery himself wondered that too, probably developing some weird admiration at the brutality. Still, the stench reeked and the sight bothered him. He took out his Toolgun and set it to the 'Remover' tool, pulling the trigger when he, with some difficulty, aimed at his flattened corpse.

A beam shot out from the muzzle and it disintegrated the body, leaving two halves of a corpse and five other body parts to go. After being done with the other half of the more recent corpse, he decided to leave the blood pools there because he didn't know what to do with them.

"Beowolf pack detected ahead." The Elite said after a long silence, holstering its shotgun for the AR2 it just magically pulled out.

Avery was quick to respond, shelving his outburst about how the weapon switch was done, bringing out an AR2 of his own. The two fired at the same time, taking out half the pack, with three more being obliterated by the energy ball set out by the Elite. Avery backstepped a pounce, the auto-reload mechanism of his AR2 bringing out the next pulse cartridge.

He smirked as he felt the gun rock from the long burst he gave to the Grimm's head, moving on to the next one. Looking over his shoulder to check the Elite's status, he found that it was doing fine despite the other two remaining Grimm. Heavy footsteps came from behind him, and he instinctively crouched down to dodge the possibly fatal slash from the Alpha.

Avery opened up his inventory, then dove away from the next attack. He brought out his Longsword and stood up, the Alpha beowolf snarling at its prey as it got on all fours. Avery forcefully steeled himself by shaking himself out of it and doing a more defensive guard, a bit doubtful of its use against something that can just power through it.

It leaped from its position with suprising speed. The attack was coming from his left. Moving backward, he intercepted the attack with his longsword's blade, aiming to cut off the paw.

Worst case scenario: The Grimm will shrug off his attack and maul him to death.

Best case scenario: The Grimm will be missing a hand, and it would give him enough time to give the final blow.

Assuming he was fast enough...

Avery felt the blade connect with the Grimm's wrist, going through the Grimm's tough skin with expected resistance. Once he felt the freedom of moving his blade again and heard the sound of the Grimm's body falling to the ground infront of him due to momentum, he moved his left hand to grip his sword's blade.

He half-sworded his weapon to bring the blade up the Grimm's neck with precision, feeling the weight of the Grimm as he plunged the sword upwards. A shotgun blast from next to him accompanied the sound of the sword breaking out the alpha's neck.

When Avery saw the Grimm smoking away through his peripheral vision, he wrenched the sword out. Another shotgun blast rang out, causing him to look at the source. Avery was right when the Elite was doing fine, it looked barely damaged and it seemed ready for more amongst the smoking corpses. He lets out a breath, kneeling down with the Longsword as his support.

'This shit is worse than the tournament, I didn't have to deal with the rush of knowing that I may technically die with one slip up.' He thought as he reached for his chest, immediately confused by something.

He didn't physically feel his heart wasn't beating, yet the feeling was there. Now that he thought about it, he didn't feel physically winded but mentally, he was. It was weird, and it scared him.

'...great. More questions that need answering.' Avery stood up, trying to make sense of his body, walking away back to the Spawn Building with the Elite.

Such a great birthday gift.


	5. Playing Around

-Two days after Insertion-

"I never knew letting my imagination run wild would help me." Avery muttered, holding out a detached screen belonging to the TSM. He was sitting against the wall of where he first spawned.

When he decided to go back to the 'help' section of the TSM, he was swarmed with tutorials for various things. There were things like, but not limited to: recall NPCs, recall props, the aforementioned fast weapon switch, parts of the TSM, and accessing a more..."advanced" UI. The latter was interesting, saying that it was recently updated or something like that. Unfortunately, he needed to have an Internet connection to download the schematics.

He cussed out the Brothers after that happened, so he decided to go for more 'better' options...which was a way to detach the screen. His excuse is that his arm was getting tired.

Avery sighed, exasperated. Apparently to switch weapons without going through a painful menu, he had to imagine the weapon being in his hand, and it'll materialize. However, it'll only work with weapons and tools in his current inventory, so he'll need to remember what is in his inventory. Imagining things seem to be the way to swiftly go through without a menu, but imaginations

Although it is pretty useful, he would need to keep his powers a secret; not because of the fear of getting questioned once he gets out of this Grimm-infested expansion, but because it would give him an advantage by surprising the enemy with a different weapon.

'Okay, let's test this out.' Avery thought as he stood up, holding out his right hand. 'Alright...imagine the weapon in my hand...'

He should still have his longsword, so he closed his eyes to concentrate. A clear image was in his mind, it was of the sword being in his hand, it's blade shining due to the afternoon sunlight flooding through the window. Avery heard a weird 'switch' sound and a familiar weight on his right hand; in response, he opened his eyes.

The longsword was there, firmly gripped by his hand. He hummed understandingly, before holding the longsword as if it was sheathed against his hip. "Well, that worked better than expected."

Avery made a mental note on practicing with his eyes open, since he would need to act on the spot during a fight. There was still more tutorials to be done, most of them pertaining to NPCs, so he made his way out the door.

This is going to be a long day...or week, depends on how ballsy Salem decides to get.

[-----]

"Okay, that's not surprising at all." Avery mumbled to himself, stepping over the smoking corpse of a beowolf. He was wearing a fully charged HEV suit.

He passed some Vortigaunts, who looked at him curiously. "Vortigaunts zap the shit out of Grimm..."

"And companions..." Father Grigori, Barney, and Alyx looked at him. "...are reliable, may spam them when I want to."

Nodding to himself, he sent the group he spawned to support the Combine forces while spawning in six Antlions and a Pheropod. The giant insects immediately took a liking to the pod he's holding, chittering loudly. Avery thought of their behavior being like enthralled pets, with how they looked and surrounded him.

"Alright, chill." He said, lifting the pod out and preparing to throw it. "Go over there."

He threw it inside a small building, the loud droning of wings reached his ears, and the six Antlions flew right through the windows. Avery was now stumped on something, namely how to get another Pheropod. In the OG game, there were unlimited throws, but where do they come from?

So he started thinking, and decided that reaching into his pocket or at least pretending to will work. He had no idea if that's how it works, but the viewmodel animations was the only thing evidence he had of how it works. After his hand hovered over his thigh, he got his confirmation; it works.

Avery squeezed the pheropod and it produced a squeaking sound, calling the Antlions back to him. He smiled nonchalantly as he walked away. "Time to find an Ursa."

Once he was done brutally tearing apart a lonely Ursa using six Antlions, he decided to use more of the Antlion caste. Through some live testing, he found out that Antlion Worker acid corrodes the Grimm's bone armor, which probably makes sense since the acid was used to form the hives.

After testing out all of the Antlions on a pack of beowolves, which really says a lot of the beowolf's status in the Grimm army, he decided to spawn in the Guardian. The glow it emitted wasn't very clear in the sunlight, but it was there. It still had the neurotoxin in its attacks, and for some reason had more resilience than the Guard.

The Guardian nudged its master, who reciprocated by petting it like some dog. Avery continued petting it whilst thinking how insane he's becoming.

He gave it some friends; namely, two Antlion Guards, three dozen Antlions and two dozen Antlion workers. With how large the swarm was, Avery made it their own group and sent them to clear out the underground section of Mountain Glenn.

"Alright, zombie time." He muttered, walking alone down the street to find some stray Grimm.

A few minutes after finding ANOTHER pack of beowolves, he realized how bad zombies were against the Grimm. They were just getting destroyed, only the Poison and the Zombine had a chance but even then the chances were pretty slim.

'I think it's best if they're used against human opponents.' Avery thought as another fast zombie leaped at the Alpha, the zombie getting bisected as its comrades pile on the other beowolves with moderate success. 'Or just use Poison Headcrabs.'

The neurotoxin from Headcrabs were OP as fuck, paralyzing Grimm in a single bite. Seeing as the little crawlies were able to bring an Antlion Guard's health to one, then they were pretty crazy. Avery looked at the battle again, seeing the Alpha and its surviving packmates die by either kamikaze Zombines, or getting paralyzed and teared apart by six zombies.

Once all the Grimm were eliminated, Avery decided to just let the zombies free in the underground with the Antlions. Before he sent them off, he remembered one more thing:

It starts with a J.

"How can I forget?" Avery playfully knocked his head, spawning the terrifying Jeff out in the open street.

He coughed as soon as it spawned, the fumes irritating him. "Ah shit!" he coughed, "I forgot!"

Covering his mouth, he pointed at the surprisingly friendly Jeff. "Okay, look! You're in charge, go down with the Antlions and help them clear the area of Grimm."

Jeff seemed to nod, lumbering towards the mob of zombies, which followed him somewhere. Avery took a deep breath of fresh air, unhindered by the toxic fumes.

'I've heard enough about good ol' Jeff to know he's reliable.' He thought, walking down the street before stopping abruptly halfway through.

He did not know where he came from.

-Four days after Insertion-

"Alert Sword on their right flank." Avery said to the shotgun-holding Elite next to him, before looking at a bird's eye view of a battle through the TSM screen.

The Elite nodded, a beep from its radio signaling its use. "Containment Team Sword be advised, possible hostiles east of your position."

A few seconds passed, then a response from Sword came. "Affirmative, initiating sector sweep."

'Thank god that there's a built-in RTS simulator in this shit.' Avery thought, backing off the current view he's on and going to another one. 'Even though I'm bad at RTS.'

Two days had passed, and he spent all fourty-eight hours on going through the tutorials given to him. One of the tutorials went on about using the NPC View Camera, which was one of the tools that wasn't in OG GMod, but decided to be in the TSM.

The tool was highly recommended to be used for the City or Shield Scanners, and other Combine machinery. The scanners' cameras worked wonders for scouting and things like coordinating attack forces. There were certain drawbacks though, NPCs need to be connected to the TSM before being able to see their view, he didn't have a way to communicate with his NPCs over long distances, and in certain NPCs who don't have functional eyes...what they see makes Avery's eyes ache.

'I don't even know if that's how headcrabs see...' He shivered, although it was for a different reason.

He had died again, recently, at the hands or pincers of a Deathstalker. While he did have a death concerning 'fall damage', this death convinced him that the big guns were needed if he could even stand a chance against the plethora of Grimm present in Mountain Glenn.

Right now, the ground teams were able to take two and a half blocks surrounding the Spawn Building from the Grimm. Meanwhile, the underground swarm were more successful, although that may be due to the fact that there were less Grimm present. For both, Avery gave them increased numbers to aid them in their progress.

He switched to one of the swarm's assigned scanners, seeing the success through the idling zombies and flying Antlions around the buildings. 'I'm still surprised at the low amount of Grimm.'

Perhaps it was due to the White Fang's involvement with Salem's group, which piqued Avery's curiousity; when do the White Fang ally themselves with Salem's group? And when do they start their plan on Mountain Glenn?

'I may have to leave some of my NPCs here before I go to the outside world.' He thought, still checking the various scanners' cameras.

Maybe he should just maintain the two and a half blocks he had gained and just lock it down instead of trying to clear all of Mountain Glenn.

-Six Days after Insertion-

That horde was way bigger than he thought.

Avery skimmed over the various cameras from the scanners, seeing the Grimm horde that was encroaching on his position. The horde was accompanied by the distant Goliath herd that normally circles around human territory.

Salem had finally decided to take him seriously, too serious for his liking.

He didn't really have a plan aside from 'Spam striders and air support', but if he managed to become the victor; Salem will lose a chunk of her forces. At least, he thinks she will, he never actually knew how much Grimm there was around Vale. Avery just hopes the battle won't attract the attention of whoever is in the kingdom, last thing he wants is people thinking there's an alien invasion and acting aggressively.

"Aw shit, I'm going to fucking die...again." He says to himself as he watches the defensive line form around the dilapidated apartment he was standing up on, with Striders towering over the smaller buildings. "I hope the Striders can hold the line, I don't got any other options."

As he saw the horde slowly making its way to him, Avery spawned three pairs of Gunships, and three Hunter Choppers through the TSM.

"I want you Choppers to go and slow them down, Gunships protect the Choppers; but if possible, target the Goliaths first."

One of the gunships let out a...roar? He didn't really know how to name it, in fact, he can't name most of the sounds the synths make. Anyways, they're flying away now, and explosions are happening in the background. Avery made his way out the building through the apartment's stairs, hearing Striders and muffled weapon fire through the concrete walls.

Suddenly, the wall next to him exploded, his shields flared in response, negating the most of the damage. Avery hit the ground, seeing a shadow creep over him. When he turned his head to the hole in the wall, he again felt the embrace of death coming closer as a Nevermore leaned in to bite his head off.

It never got the chance as a distant Strider immediately shot its main cannon at it, blowing apart the base of its neck.

Avery laid there, stunned for a moment amidst the disintegrating remains, seeing the air group he sent getting harassed by a multitude of flying Grimm. He groaned in pain, slowly standing up with a few joints protesting the action.

He leaned against the wall, his right arm supporting him. "Yeah...fuck you, Salem."

His left hand was open, and in a few moments, an AR2 materialized firmly in his grip. He switched it to his dominant hand as he continued his saunter down.

When he got out, a Griffon was there to meet him, screeching loudly. Just as he was about to give its head a few holes, a stray Hunter pounced on it and tore it apart. Avery muttered his thanks, before sprinting next to a small building. As quickly as he could, he spawned a chain-link fence, laid it flat on the ground, and stood on top of it.

He replaced his AR2 with a Physics Gun and used it to grab the fence, making it shake slightly due to the good ol' GMod physics. "Okay...slow and steady, Avery...slow and steady."

He jerked the Physics Gun upwards, elevating the fence until he froze it just as it was in line with the rooftop. As consequence of prop-riding upwards, Avery was flung upwards as well. Of course, he knew it was going to happen, but it still shook him. He didn't take any fall damage upon landing, so it wasn't that bad of a consequence. On a related note, fall damage only occurs when its feet-first against the ground, if it was anything other body part...well, let's just say Avery learned the lesson in the worst way possible.

Now that he was on top, he began to make his way to the closest defensive line by jumping across buildings. While he was doing some rather mundane parkour across the buildings, he tripped and fell when he felt the ground shake from under him. Avery was lucky that he was in the middle of a rooftop and not at the edge, because that would've been painful.

The sudden earthquake scared Avery for a second, thinking the ground would cave in from underneath him. His thoughts stopped for a second, realizing something.

A manic smiled spread across Avery's face, who giggled as he stood back up. "Oho! This is gonna be so good."

The sentence devolved into a short burst of insane laughter before going silent as he continued to make his way to a defensive line, a plan forming in his mind.

[-----]

Expect a rather long hiatus as I am busy with school, writing the next chapter for this story, and a new L4D(2) X RWBY crossover story.

I'll see you next!


End file.
